


Facing the Truth

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Protectiveness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus would do anything for Harry. Harry comes to see that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing the Truth

“Nervous, Potter?” Severus asked.

“Course not,” Potter scoffed. “Why’d you think that?”

“Other than you’re coming face to face with your former paramour?” 

Potter’s cheeks flushed a pleasant shade of pink. “I don’t care Draco’s here.”

“No?” Severus raised an eyebrow. “Then I’m sure there’s another reason you’re fidgeting more than a first year, and the only time you stop playing with your hair is when you’re drinking champagne. That’s glass four, by the way.”

Potter slowly lowered his glass. “Why are you counting my drinks anyway?”

“Somebody needs to keep you from making a fool of yourself,” Severus smirked.

~*~

Potter laughed. “True. Although seriously, Severus. I’m grateful you’re here.”

Severus nodded shortly. He and Potter had, against all odds, developed a friendship over the years. In fact, Severus could honestly say Potter was the only person for whom he’d endure one of these Ministry balls, waste of time and Galleons that they were.

But when Potter had come to him, anxious at the thought of finally coming face to face with the man who’d cheated on him and broken his heart a year ago, Severus had found it impossible to say no. 

It’s what friends did, after all.

_Friends._

~*~

That’s all they were, and that’s all they would be. Any particularly warm feelings Severus harboured for Potter, any _intriguing_ thoughts he had while home alone in bed… they didn’t matter. Potter was only interested in friendship.

Severus would do well to remember that.

But now, the moment was upon them: Malfoy was approaching.

“Harry,” he said, smiling. “Face to face at last. I was beginning to think you were hiding from me.”

“Malfoy,” Potter acknowledged, tight-lipped. 

Malfoy brushed his lips against Potter’s cheek. “Come find me later.” Then, with a brief nod to Severus, he disappeared into the crowd.

~*~

“Of all the idiotic displays,” Severus said. “Only a Malfoy would be so arrogant to proposition his former lover, when the last time they met he was balls-deep in –” Severus glanced over at Potter. “Oh, no. You are not _honestly_ considering this.”

Potter shook his head. “No. It’s just… coming face to face with my first love? It’s a bit jarring.”

Severus frowned. “You still want him?” he asked. “Even after all that?”

“No,” Potter said immediately. “No, never. It’s just confusing. I see him and I remember all those things that made me fall in love with him.” 

~*~

Severus’ heart clenched. “And?” 

“And then I remember I’m also coming face to face with my first heartbreak,” Potter said. He sighed. “I was convinced that he was the love of my life, and then he betrayed me… is that all I have waiting for me? More relationships based on lies and infidelity?”

“No,” Severus said immediately.

“No?” Potter looked startled. 

Severus suppressed the urge to kiss some sense into Potter. Instead, he took his glass. “You’re Harry Potter. If anybody can find true love, it’s you. Now, I’m off to find you water. The champagne is making you maudlin.”

~*~

Water procured, Severus turned to find Potter. But first he found something else that required his attention.

“Yes, Harry and I had our problems, but we’ve sorted them out,” Malfoy said, a well-rehearsed coy smile on his face. “I expect you’ll see quite a bit of us from now on. In fact, if you wait by the fountain tonight, your photographer might even be able to come face to face with a public kiss.”

Severus approached towards Malfoy, who was busy holding court with Rita Skeeter. 

“Professor Snape!” Skeeter exclaimed. “Care to comment on Draco and Harry renewing their relationship?”

~*~

“Harry Potter deserves far better than the likes of Malfoy,” Severus snarled.

“Is that so?” Malfoy said. “And who do you think that would be? _You_?”

Severus drew his wand. “I don’t know what game you’re playing, Malfoy, but I assure you that I will _not_ permit you to use Potter as your pawn. And if I so much as see you _try_ , believe me, I will make your life very, _very_ unpleasant.”

Seeing that Malfoy looked sufficiently unnerved, Severus whirled around. However, at coming face to face with a very shocked looking Potter, he stormed out of the ballroom.

~*~

“Severus! Severus, wait!”

A strong hold on his arm forced Severus to turn around, once again coming face to face with Potter. “I apologise for humiliating you in front of the press,” Severus said. “I assure you, it won’t happen again.”

“That’s not it,” Potter said. “What you said… did you mean that?”

“I’d hardly waste my energy lying to Malfoy, of all people,” Severus said. 

“Right,” Potter said, running his hand through his hair. “Right.”

“If that’s all…”

“No,” Potter said. “It’s not.” Then, before Severus had a chance to react, he threw his arms around him and kissed him. 

~*~

Potter’s lips were soft, and Severus took a long moment to appreciate them. But eventually reality reared its ugly head.

“Potter,” he said, pushing him away. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Kissing you,” Potter said. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“I won’t stand to be mocked,” Severus snapped. “If you think for one second –”

“Severus, Severus, hold on,” Potter said, reaching for Severus’ hands. Somehow, the action calmed Severus. “I’m not mocking you. I just feel I’ve finally come face to face with the truth… or rather, like it’s smacked me in the face.”

Severus’ heart pounded. “What truth?”

~*~

“I’ve known for some time you were very special to me,” Potter said. “But now, coming face to face with my past, I also see a chance for a future… with you.”

“Potter,” Severus said, his mouth dry.

“Only if you want to,” Potter said hurriedly. “I realise that was an awfully big assumption. You could’ve just been being a good friend, but I was just hoping –”

“Potter,” Severus interrupted. “Do you _honestly_ wish to be with me? This isn’t just a result of seeing Malfoy?”

“Oh, Severus,” Potter breathed. “You’re the single most important person in my life.”

~*~

“Importance doesn’t necessarily imply romance,” Severus said.

“No, but in this case, I think it does,” Potter said softly. “You’re smart, loyal, passionate… and you put up with me. More than that. You go above and beyond. You didn’t have to be here tonight, but you came. For me.”

Severus closed his eyes, hardly daring to believe this was real.

“My perfect match was right under my nose all along,” Potter continued. “Now here we are, standing face to face… are we going to take that plunge?” 

Unwilling to miss his chance, Severus pulled Potter close and kissed him.

_Yes._


End file.
